Festival night fun
by Kitsune Diva
Summary: It's summer and there's a festival going on. Love and heart break are in the air. What! Even Sesshomaru's having fun. And helping Kagome too! Well this get is becoming interesting, And some one confesses their love. Will newly sealed wounds open again
1. Fun Time!

Chapter one; Fun time!

Sesshomaru was walking around Inuyasha's forest. How these festivals irritate me. Sesshomaru thought broadly. Rin had went to play with Shippo and some other village children. Jaken was some where, which he could care less.

So he decide to chill in a tree. Mean while in another part of the forest, Inuyasha was with his first love Kikyo. It had began with tight embrace then turned in to some thing more passionate and a secret between lovers. But little did they know that Kagome was watching the scene play out. It just broke her that was so pure and caring.

It tore her so much that it started to make her sick. Not from jealously, but from grief and heart ache. Kagome was not the only one watching this scene unfold. Sesshomaru had been watching; he had caught Inuyasha's sent and followed it. Personally Sesshomaru was disgusted by the site. Some humans he could stand, like Rin.

But a dead one who reeked of bones, clay, grave site soil, and rotten herbs. That was low, even for Inuyasha. He thought in silence. A sound brought him from his thoughts.

It was in the distance. So he went to investigate. The sound was soft but, sad. It was the miko he had come to respect. Now they were some what friends.

So his honor made him feel obligated to comfort her. " Kagome why do you shed tears for my insolate half brother?" He asked warmly. Instantly she knew it was Sesshomaru. " I cry because I foolishly gave my heart to him."

"Then he shattered it like the Shikon jewel shards." She cried out. "Then I shall heal it." He said simply in a voice that was still warmer than usual." Sesshomaru's softened expression reassured her." Kagome realized than he truly cared. " Now shall I start?" He didn't wait for an answer.

He captured her lips in a true passion filled kiss. Kami he sotaste sweet and salty. He could put Romeo to shame. Kagome thought. Finally they parted. They both enjoyed there kiss and secretly hoped for another.

"I hope that lifted your sprites Kagome." Sesshomaru said smugly. "Actually it did!" Kagome replied in her old cheery voice. "Now it's time you some fun Kagome."

"And I'll make sure. Sesshomaru said in his still warm voice.

Continued latter………………..

Thanks for reading. And if you review please be nice it's my first story, thanks.


	2. A Night out!

Chapter two; A night out!

Sesshomaru and Kagome were walking though the village. The children run around playing games with one another. Sesshoumaru was amused at their games. Then his thoughts were broken by a voice. Hey Sesshomaru what are we going to do first.

Kagome asked in a brightened voice. Her brightened voice pleased him greatly. But why dose her voice please me so? He thought. But brushed off the thought.

How about we go see the lanterns by the water? Sesshomaru suggested warmly. That's a good idea. Kagome said agreeing. So the two made their way to the water. The lanterns reflected beautifully on the water.

The light came out a rosary yellow. The light brought attention to Kagome's features. It garbed Sesshomaru's attention. Kagome looks almost angelic. Even for a human. But Kagome has always been more than that.

She's filled out nicely too. Sesshomaru thought to himself. Then it struck him. As hard as it was for him to admit, that, he the feared demon lord had fallen in love. His feelings for her had grown pass that of a loyal friend.

It wasn't hard to figure out why he had fallen for her. She was strong on her own, caring, loyal, smart, and beautiful. His thoughts were broken once more. Sesshomaru I've come to a decision, well a realization that my love for Inuyasha is fading. Also that I'm stating to heal thanks to you. Kagome said in a soft voice.

Well I'm glad Kagome ,because I've become fond of you. Sesshomaru said in his now causal warm voice. Then he flashed a matching smile. That tone and smile suits him. Kagome thought happily.

Could it be that while Sesshomaru was healing my heart, I began to fall for him? Could it be that I'm in love with him? Kagome thought wonderingly. Unknowingly a blush crept upon her cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

He wondered what would make her blush. But hoped that he had something to do with it. Maybe we should go back to the village now? Kagome suggested to Sesshoumaru. Alright Kagome.

Sesshoumaru replied with soften eyes. They made there way to the village. In the village they came upon a crowd. Curiosity got the best of them. So they just had to check it out. They found Miroku and Sango locked intensely in a drinking battle.

The two went though twenty-four cups of sake each. The women in the crowd where rooting for Sango. And the men were cheering on Miroku. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other and giggled at the site. Then left afterwards.

Sesshomaru have you noticed that we haven't seen Rin or Shippo? Kagome asked suddenly. Yes, lets go look for them. Sesshomaru replied instantly. They went though the village looking for the two children.

They finally found them sleeping soundly in Kade's hut. Aww, how cute. Kagome said in a whisper. Then covered them up with a blanket. She new Kade wouldn't mind the children sleeping there. She'll make a good mother.

Sesshomaru thought. But why am I thinking about that now? Maybe I should tell her my feeling. I have nothing to lose. I don't expect her to have those kind of feelings for me, well at least not now.

Sesshomaru thought. Kagome since the children are safe, how about we go for a walk. Sesshoumaru said coolly. Okay. She replied simply. Sesshomaru held out his arm and Kagome took it. And began to walk arm in arm into the forest. Then Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. As did Kagome soon after.

Kagome I wish to tell you something important. Sesshomaru said in a serious tone. The truth is that I've come to love you as more than a friend. He added in a lighten tone. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

To be honest my love for you is developing beyond that of a friend. I know that you won't break my heart, because your more honorable than that. Kagome said in a soft tone that was truly sincere. Then you would like it if I started courting you? Sesshomaru said simply with a hit of seductiveness in his voice. Of course.

Kagome replied in a tone matching his. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a strong but soft embrace. She then laid her head on to his chest. Wow, he's so comfortable. Kagome thought to herself.

At the same time Sesshomaru was think something similar. My she feels so soft. Sesshomaru thought to himself. They both drifted into a peaceful sleeping each others arms.

To be continued…………..

Thanks to all of you who were my first reviewers and readers.

And thanks for reading chapter two! - Oh, and please review.


	3. A dull early morning

Chapter three;A dull early moring

Sesshomaru awoke to with Kagome in his arms. Wait a minute I didn't have two arms last night. He thought. Then he looked down at his beautiful Kagome and wondered if it was her doing. It was still early in the morning.

The sun hadn't been up for long. The air was thick with a light pink and yellow mist. Kagome awoke to find her fully awake Sesshomaru.. "Morning koi (love)." Kagome said in sweet voice.

"Morning to you too." Sesshomaru said in a slightly sweeter voice. "I see your arm has healed nicely." She said with a smile playing on her face. So I was right after all. Sesshomaru thought to his self. Then he smiled and said; "Thank you." "Your welcome Sesshomaru." Kagome replied.

"Now let's go back so no one will worry about us." Sesshomaru said to Kagome. "O.K." Kagome replied. The stared walking back to the village. Kagome didn't like being away from Sesshomaru's embrace. The morning air was refreshing to them both.

When they reached the village it was very quiet. Everyone was still sleeping of the effects of their late night fun. Kagome and Sesshomaru went to Kaede's hut. They were greeted by Rin and Shippo. "Okasan!" (mother) Yelled Shippo. Then right after came Rin. "Sesshomaru sama!"(lord) The two children ran happily to their parent figures.

"Is every one still sleeping?" Kagome asked the children. Sango and Miroku are still sleeping and lady Kaede went to the neighboring village on business. Shippo explained. "Lady Kagome you and Sesshomaru sama look closer than usual." Are you going to be my new Okasan?" Rin asked innocently. Kagome was taken back be the little girls question. So Sesshomaru stepped in for her. "We'll see Rin, since we're just courting now." Sesshomaru said to Rin. The two children's faces light up with joy. Then the kids began to play with each other as Kagome and Sesshomaru watched.

To be continued………………………………………

Sorry I haven't been adding more to the story, I lost my muse for this particular story. But don't worry I found it.

Please review and thanks for those who always review and/or read.


	4. Sweet silent melodies and secret keeping

Chapter four; Sweet silent melodies and secret keeping

**_Warning!_**; Lemons and sick humor!

The couple sat and watched their adopted children played. Sesshomaru felt that he should leave for Kagome's safety. Because he knew that his half bother would try to keep them apart. And that would break her completely. He could not and would not risk her well being.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called to her softly. "Yes." She replied looking lovingly in to his eyes. "Rin and I must take our leave now. Sesshomaru said calmly. "But why?" Kagome asked. "Because it would endanger you if my have brother were to find out about us." Sesshomaru said calmly. "I understand." Kagome said looking a bit sad that her love had to leave. Kagome called to the children. They came running. "I want you two, to do something for us." Kagome began. "What is it?" Rin and Shippo both asked. "You are not to tell any one of the relationship between Kagome and me ." Sesshomaru finished. "Of course !" the two children said in sink. The couple thought it was cute.

"I'll come tonight at the festival since there are only two more nights of it." Sesshomaru stared to whisper in Kagome's ear. "You and I will have some fun." He finished lustfully. Kagome smiled at the thought and said bye to her love.

Kagome and Shippo made the way back to Kaede's hut. By the time they got there Miroku and Sango were up. "I see you to are up." Kagome said cheerfully. "Kagome where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "I don't know, last time I saw him he was in the forest with Kikyou." Kagome said in her usual tone. It creped Sango and Miroku out.

As the adults finished talking about the location of there friend. He can walking up to the hut. But he wasn't alone, Kikyou was with him arm and arm. "Hi, guys." Inuyasha said with a hint of nervousness present in his voice. "Uh.. Kikyou is joining our group." Inuyasha added scratching his head. Sango and Miroku stood here in there in shock. Shippo looked to his mother. Kagome smiled warmly said "Okay!" Every one gave her a funny look. Except for Shippo because he knew the reason why she was okay with it.

Inuyasha blinked a few times then spoke. "Are you sure Kagome." Inuyasha asked uneasily. "Of course." She replied. Four the rest of the day Kagome seemed to be in a dreamy daze. None of her friends could figure it out. The morning and after noon had gone and the evening had come.

But Sango had a secret mission to carry out. Her Mission was to find out what caused her friend to act so out of charter. "Kagome I'd to talk to you." Sango said to her friend. "Sure." Kagome said with joy. Sango quickly led her away from the group. Kagome why have you been acting dazed lately?" Sango asked. Well everyone has a fire that holds a vigil for their true match, You know what I mean." Kagome said softly to her friend. After a few moments of silences it finally struck Sango. "You mean your truly in love?" Sango asked. Kagome gave a strong nod. "I'm so happy for you. Sango said happily hugging her friend. "Who is it?" Sango asked eagerly.

"I can't tell you that." Kagome said simply. "Please." Sango whined. "No and that's final." Kagome told Sango. Suddenly they heard the opening fireworks for another night of the festival.

The two women hurried back to the group. Inuyasha and Kikyou had left. Shippo was off playing with some village children along with Rin. Miroku was waiting for Sango, and they left as soon as she got there.

"Hey koi (love). A voice called to Kagome. It was none other than Sesshomaru. "Koishii (sweetie) I was beginning wondering when you'd find me." Kagome said playfully. They began to walk it the forest. "Kagome I know I might be moving to fast." Sesshomaru began." "But I want you to become my mate." "Will you accept?"

Sesshomaru asked while taking out a ring. Kagome didn't have to think about it. She knew she loved him truly. Her love for him developed over the time the became friends. "Yes, Of course I'll become your mate!" Kagome answered full of love. Sesshomaru took the ring and put it on her finger. The ring had a deep ocean blue stone in the center the rest was made from jade. It fit perfectly on her finger. Soon Sesshomaru pulled his mate to be in to a passionate kiss.

There kiss escalated it to some thing even more passionate. Soon Sesshomaru began parting Kagome's kimono showing her bare shoulders. He then deepened the kiss. This coaxed a soft moan from his lover. In one quick move he though off his armor and top garments. His fingers prepared her layers for her maiden voyage. Slowly their sweet and wet melody began, then gained speed.

The lovers reached passions height. Giving a few more thrusts they then pulled away form each others pleasurable hold. Kagome laid in her dear Sesshomaru's embrace.

Unfortunately the lovers had to redress so no one would suspect a thing. Or two. They began to walk. Sesshomaru sighed. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Well it seems that we won't have a pup this time." Sesshomaru said with a innocent smirk. "You know there will be other chances." Kagome said playful.

The couple conversation was interrupted by crying.

To be continued ……………

* * *

Hope that was long enough. Please for give me for not up dating. I've had a lot of homework and other engagements to attend to. Matter of fact still not done with any of it. Not that I started on it yet. Thank Kami and all that's good that the weekend is hear.

For those who have loved ones in the South I hope there o.k.

And once again thanks for reading and reviewing, love ya'll for it. P.S. I hope I haven't put to many lemons in my stories, cause I'm addicted to making new metaphors. I know I should've said this long ago but sadly I don't own the Inuyasha charters. Only most of the metaphors, well metaphor belong to the world but you get the meaning.

_Sign, K.D._


	5. Freaky Surprises

Chapter five; Freaky Surprises

Kagome rushed toward the sound of the cries. Any one could tell it was an infant. Sesshomaru followed right behind his mate. Kagome stopped once she saw the infant. It was all alone. "How could some one be so cruel to a baby" , Kagome thought. Soon her motherly instincts kicked in. She rushed over to comfort the child. As soon as she touched the infant it stopped crying.

Kagome realized the baby had short silver hair. That wasn't all it had golden brown eyes, Sliver little ears, tiny claws, and a faint blue crescent moon in the middle of a pink circle. Kagome was in awe.

Sesshomaru who was right behind Kagome was shocked as well. "It's like the baby is ours." "It even has Sesshomaru's mark and my sign of the Shikon jewel", Kagome whispered to herself. Sesshomaru heard her and made an agreeing gesture.

The baby began to snuggle in to Kagome as if she were its mother. They both thought it was cute. "I've never seen a baby take so quickly to someone that's not there parent, Kagome said in awe. "how could a child not take to such a gentle and beautiful woman like you", Sesshomaru stated to Kagome. A light blush crept across Kagome's face.

"We must care must care for this baby, well at least till things are sorted out", Kagome said to Sesshomaru. As she looked in to his eyes sincerity and compassion had shown though like bright stars. He couldn't say no, not that he would have any way. "Of course we'll care for this child together", Sesshomaru reassured his love.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Sesshomaru. "Kagome dear the child is a blessing in disguise", Sesshomaru said with a look of pure enlightenment on his face. "Where exactly are you going this", Kagome said with a hint of confusion. My dear the baby most likely serves as a distraction and we can be close with out the others noticing dramatically", Sesshomaru in his loving tone. Kagome nodded in agreement. With a new hope the couple walked with the sleeping child that held many secrets.

It wasn't long before they reached the village. As Kagome and Sesshomaru approached Sango took notice to the baby immediately. The child's features are what shocked her the most.

Soon after the others in the group stated to take notice to the sleeping infant. "What the hell is that", Inuyasha yelled pointing to the child. "Inuyasha you idiot ,you'll wake the baby", Kagome said in a hush tone as the infant stirred. But her efforts were in vain.

The child was awoken for its sweet slumber and began to cry loudly. Everyone gave Inuyasha a You're an idiot look. Kagome instantly soothed the baby and it was perfectly content in her arms. Kagome looked up for the child to see Inuyasha brooding because he was hit by a rock. Kagome then looked in Sesshomaru's direction; he of course was smirking.

Inuyasha knew better than to act on that. Just as things seemed to be quieting down or as quiet as they can get. Naraku appeared.

To be continued ……………..

Please forgive me my dear readers. I was busy with homecoming, my birthday, reports, and my braces. Thank you for understanding. And thank you for reading and reviewing. Love ya K.D. out. Oh and the baby doesn't have a gender or name as of yet.


	6. A mysterious child

Chapter six; a mysterious child

Kagome awoke on the lap of Sesshomaru realizing she had been dreaming. She wiped the sleep from her eyes then looked up a Sesshomaru. "I see you're awake, But then again I suppose I did wear you out more than I should have. I forget that you're still getting use to such intimate actions." Sesshomaru said playfully. Kagome blushed a fair shade and tried to change the subject from her body adjustments. "How long was did I sleep" Kagome asked. "About an hour or so" Sesshomaru replied. "I think we should get back, it must be late", Kagome commented. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. They both knew it would draw suspicion if they were both out till day break.

Back at the village

When the couple arrived back at Kaeade's hut everyone was asleep. Kagome yawed still weary from her previous actions with Sesshomaru. She laid down next to Rin and Shippo, then fell asleep after whispering a good night to her love. Sesshomaru took his place in a corner and drifted off to a light semi- sleep.

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of the birds chirping. Kagome looked around to find everyone still sleeping.

Kaede had gone to a neighboring village as she said she would the day before. Kagome thought it would be a good time to gather some herbs since the current supply had decreased greatly. Kagome looked over to her lover who was still sleeping. 'It's so rare to see him resting. I won't disturb him", Kagome thought to herself. Kagome quietly changed then slipped outside with a basket in hand.

Kagome walked though the village which was empty. Almost everyone in the village was suffering from the effects of drinking too much or staying up too late. Soon Kagome was in the forest looking for the spot where she usually got her herbs form. Once she found it she went straight to work uprooting the herbs. Kagome was deeply focused on her task until she heard the cry of a child. It was just like deja vu for her. It was eerie, but none the less Kagome couldn't ignore it, she was a priestess after all. Kagome picked up her basket and followed the sound the child. Kagome finally came to the source of the sound which was a small girl around the age of four or six. The little girl had long silver hair deep violet eyes. She wore a light pink and blue kimono. The little girl remained Kagome of Sesshomaru. Kagome wasted no time to comfort the little girl. Kagome then bent down to the level of the girl. What's wrong little one" Kagome asked the child in a motherly voice. The girl looked up at Kagome with a teary face. "I'm all alone and lost " the girl said still crying. Kagome pitied the little girl. "Little one you may come with me if you want" Kagome offered the little girl. "Really", the little girl replied. "Of course" Kagome replied. Kagome patted the little girls head to reassure her. Then Kagome noticed a faint light blue crescent moon under the girl's bangs. 'Could it be?' Kagome thought, but quickly brushed the thought from her mind. "So little one what's your name" Kagome asked. "Lilena", the girl replied. Kagome stood up. "Come on little one", Kagome said as she began to walk. Lilena walked closely behind Kagome as a child usually does with her mother. There was an old lady sitting on the path she was dressed in dark blue. Kagome and Lilena were about to walk past her, but she began to speak. Kagome stopped to listen. "Young maiden ye should beware of the line between love and seduction of the body and heart both can lead to ruin if one is not careful. Ye should also not be blinded by logic for not everything is as it seems to be at first", the wise lady said cryptically. Kagome turned to look at the lady, but she was gone. Kagome found it strange, but then again this had been a very unusual day for her. Kagome and Lilena continued to walk. Kagome couldn't shake the old lady's words, she kept pondering them. I can't help but feel like today's events are adding up in some way, Kagome thought to herself. It wasn't long before they were in the village. Everyone was just stirring; most had hangover from the previous night. Kagome returned to see Sesshomaru outside the hut waiting for her. "Where have you been", Sesshomaru asked his lover. Kagome smiled at the site of her lover. "I was picking herbs, but I found little Lily here", Kagome said motioning to Lilena. Upon site Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at Lilena. Lilena didn't mind Kagome's nickname for her, but she did mind Sesshomaru's presence. Things have just gotten interesting. Sesshomaru thought to himself. Sesshomaru decided that it wouldn't be best to bring attention to the little girl. Lilena clutched Kagome's kimono pulling herself closer to Kagome's protection and away from Sesshomaru's suspicious glances. This went unnoticed by Kagome. Rin and Shippo came out the hut rubbing their eyes and looking for their parents. Who they found easily and immediately ran toward them smiling. Upon seeing Lilena the pair was instantly curious. "Mama who's the girl", Shippo asked with interest. "This is Lilena. I call her Lily for short. I don't think she minds." Kagome answered. "Come on Lilena you can play with us", Rin offered. Lilena simply nodded. The three children ran of to go play. As Kagome watched them she began to drift of in to a deep thought, she could not forget the words of the old woman they played in her mind repeatedly like a broken record. Kagome had the felling that the Old Woman was warning her of something, it unnerved Kagome. 'What ever it is I'm sure my love and I will overcome it, Kagome thought to herself. She could only hope to the heavens she was right.

**To be continued…**

Thank you for reading my story, I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for the very long delay in my updating, high school dosen't give me the time I need, but thank you for your patience. Please review.


End file.
